My Many Options
by Teh Great Nubberz-oneechan
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto have their own love issues, but who should each pick? We'll see! Too many pairings, but yaoi!
1. Preview

There were 5 of them. Only one of Naruto. So many choices, but who should he pick? Maybe he should just wait for one of them to pick him… His first experience with heartbreak was scarring, after all. And he's never confessed his love ever since.

Sasuke ponders as he stumbles across competition for love. But… who is he competing for? His feelings are mixed… what will happen to him? Will he become a berserk murder machine and start raping people to death… or maybe just the opposite? Or maybe he'll just commit suicide and end it all right here…

New fanfic, this story is bound to become interesting! Everything that has a preview must be interesting… right?! Also… This is Nellie's only second attempt at making people in-character… if it gets too off… please let me know.

WARNING: CONTAINS YAOI/SHONEN-AI. No flaming Nellie if you dislike it, pwease!!!


	2. Sexy Pout

The cool breeze rustled Sasuke's hair as he sat in a tree, looking below him. An emptiness filled him; the Uchiha couldn't see clearly… and then, a quick glimpse of long, brunette hair tied back in a loose ponytail. Sasuke smirked. That was exactly who he wanted to see right now. A small rustle of leaves was the only trace of him disappearing into the crowd.

-----

Naruto gasped for breath as he came out of the river, soaked and feeling good. It could get damn hot in the summer heat. He sat back down in the water, the cool liquid caressing his neck as the current passed by. Then, a presence.

"Oi! Naaaruuutooo!!!"

Naruto turned towards the riverbank, and there was Kiba, waving. Naruto shivered as he saw Kiba's jacket. How the hell does he wear that during the summer? In fact, all that Naruto had on was his pants. His jacket, shirt, headband, and weapons were on the bank, keeping dry for future use. But now back to the subject.

"Kiba? When did you get here, 'ttebayo?" Naruto half-shouted.

"Uh, now." The Inuzuka snorted at his own joke. Ah, he kills himself sometimes. "But seriously, where the hell were you? Weren't we going to hang out with Shikamaru and Neji today?"

It hit him. The party! It was today!

"Aw, dammit. Did I miss it?"

"No, but as of now, you're an hour late."

Naruto jumped out of the water and ran towards his stuff. Once he grabbed it all and finished hastily trying to put his shoes on, he grabbed Kiba and ran towards the Nara residence. Kiba yanked his arm back towards himself and Naruto stopped.

"Kiba, what's your problem!? I'm already an hour late, dattebayo!" Naruto hissed. This was the first party he was ever invited to. Like hell he'd miss it.

"I have a faster way of transportation." He smirked, then whistled. It was a really loud and high-pitched whistle, almost to the point where Naruto couldn't hear it anymore. Then, almost if he had just transported there by a dimensional portal, appeared Akamaru, as huge as ever.

Naruto laughed. "That's like you Kiba! Your cockiness is too much to miss!"

Kiba scowled at the blond boy in front of him. "Just get on or walk." As soon as both were securely on the canine, they were off.

------

Sasuke followed him, quietly, as if he was stalking.

Sasuke shook his head. He was NOT stalking. He just… needed someone right now, and he's the pick of the litter. He grabbed the brunette's shoulders, startling the other boy.

"S-Sasuke?! The hell are you doing, scaring the shit out of me like that?"

It was Neji. "Sorry. It's kinda my 'ninja instinct'. Um, you free right now?"

"No. I'm going to a party. …Why?"

Sasuke smirked and leaned towards the Hyuuga prodigy. "I need you."

Neji turned the other way so the Uchiha wouldn't see his face. Man, if anyone ever saw him blush as much as this, his pride'll go straight down the drain. "Ughh… not right now, 'kay? Shikamaru's letting us hang at his place. I heard that he got this new videogame for his PS3."

Sasuke pouted his taunting pout. This one always seemed to get the Hyuuga, even if he dinnit see it. "Am I invited?"

Neji flinched as he saw Sasuke's pouting face. He tried not to rape him on the spot as he simply said, "No."

Sasuke pouted more. He knew Neji got turned on when he did this. You can see it on his face.

"…Nrrrgh! Fine. I'll ask Shikamaru if it'll be okay if you could hang out with us. Damn you and your sexy pout."

Sasuke stuck his tongue out and smirked. "You know you like it."

------END CHAP. 1


	3. The Paaaaartay

Laughter. The sound of blaring music, and Halo3 SFX. Naruto heard that all to well as he knocked on the Naras' residence's door, or to be more precise, Shikamaru's. Kiba chuckled as no one opened the door.

"Bastards. They're having too much fun to notice, ne, Naruto?"

"Don't get too cocky."

"Pfffft."

Kiba stuck his tongue out at the jinchuuriki. Look who's as happy as a wet hen. Heh. Another pun.

"Can I break the door down, or do you want to do the honors?" Asked Naruto, rolling up his matter-of-factly wet sleeves.

Kiba shrugged. "Be my guest, sir."

Naruto grunted as he kicked the door open. And just as Kiba had said before, everyone was having too much fun to notice. He looked around and saw Ino challenging Shikamaru to a Halo3 battle.

"I thought this was a 'guys only' party, 'ttebayo."

"You know Shika. Once they're together, 'It's too troublesome to ask her to leave'."

Naruto laughed and whispered into Kiba's ear, "Wanna see me make Shikamaru jealous and Ino pissed?"

Kiba just chuckled and said, "I don't give a shit. Go for it."

Naruto grinned his trademark grin as he snuck beside the blonde girl as she was playing and put his arm around her. "Heya, Ino. Long time no see."

Ino practically screamed, letting go of her controller long enough for Shikamaru to shoot her. When Shika finally looked up to see what Ino has screamed about, he almost about screamed too. "Get off her, Naruto-baka!"

Naruto snickered. "Huh? What's that? Is Shika-chan jealous?" He hugged Ino tighter, and stuck his tongue out. "She's mine! I thought you knew this!"

Kiba, who was behind them, was laughing uncontrollably. This was just too hilarious. Ino, who was still in shock of being scared the crap out of, was just sitting there, her face red. Shikamaru was blushing as well. "I…I'm not jealous! Just as her teammate, I think I should have a say in whether or not-"

"JEALOUS." Naruto said, mocking Shikamaru.

"Bastard! You're so dead when I get through with you!!"

"IF you can get through me!" Naruto was laughing now too. This was fun.

Suddenly, a weight dropped onto him. Then he realized that when he was off guard, Shikamaru had tackled him. Now he was underneath the ponytailed boy, just about to get suffocated. Naruto smirked as a sign of confidence. But underneath that confident grin, he was praying that he wouldn't die. Shikamaru leaned in closer, and said eerily, "If you tell ANYONE that I like Ino, then I'll beat you so hard your grandchildren'll have bruises. If you even get to LIVE to have grandchildren, anyway."

Naruto just grinned wider as he tore off Shikamaru's hair tie, letting him see all of Shikamaru's hair fluffing out and fall to the sides of his head. Then Naruto realized something… Shikamaru's _hot_ with his hair down. And he started to blush when he realized that Shikamaru was… on him. And so close.

-----

Neji was near to touching the raven-hair's tongue to his. How can this Uchiha be so… _tempting_?!?! Then, he got an idea.

"You can come but you owe me."

Sasuke stopped pouting and looked into the brunette's pale eyes. "What is it do you want… master."

Neji couldn't hold it in anymore. This boy in front of him was too cute… no, _sexy_ beyond his dispense, and hell, did it turn him on. "You're coming over to my house after the party… and you better be ready."

"Ready for what?" Sasuke was good at acting innocent. He knew that Neji was a sucker for defenseless, cute things.

Neji blushed and turned away. "Let's go before we're too late."

As they walked for what seemed an eternity, Sasuke finally spoke up.

"Neji, did you miss me?"

"No."

"I went away for four weeks. You didn't miss me?"

"…"

"I can tell you did."

"Look. It's Shikamaru's house."

As Neji stepped inside, Sasuke felt a sinking feeling deep in his stomach. His friend kept changing the subject. Did Sasuke do something wrong?

As Neji opened the door, Sasuke saw what Neji kept changing the subject for. On the floor, was Shikamaru with his hair down on top of Naruto. Naruto was blushing. Sasuke obviously cared for Neji rather then Naruto, but for some reason, this got him mad. Oh. lemme rephrase that; Once Sasuke saw what they were doing, he felt like strangling Shikamaru, or even better, let him suffer a slow, painful death.

But he kept his cool posture. "What are you two doing?"

------END CHAP. 2


End file.
